Shadows of the past
by Darkness Destroys
Summary: Betrayed that's how he feels! loved he hasn't felt that for years! sympathy he hasn't felt that in over 255 years! He is Shade Black and he is broken! Not very good at summary's but I gave it my best.
1. Freedom

**Behold my awesome power BOOOOOMMMMM! Shut it Kronos I'm writing a story here! Fine. Hello good people I'm :Darkness Destroys: and as you heard just a phew seconds ago I have a guest with me. Say hello Kronos. Hello Kronos and may I just say you look handsome! That's not what I meant and you know it. Know what?! Errrrrr I have to deal with this all week!? Wait a minute I think I see something! What is it? Its its its the begining of a story!**

**Unknowns pov**

"WE BANISH YOU to the shadows so that you will never escape!" And that's how my banishment began I never realized that I would be able to talk to my friends and family again now I am forever cursed to walk the shadows and know one will ever see me again.

**50 years latter**

Its hard to know that some people will never know what happend to me! It hurts when you hear that your friends hate you and the girl you loved never loved you back. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you who I am. My name is Perseus Jackson but now I go by Shade Black The gods are the ones that did this to me all because they thought I helped Kronos and Gaea in the two wars.

I now hate most of the gods except a select phew. Artemis Hera Hestia and Hades only four gods I found out with my new shadow travel that all the other gods are corupted and that the only reasons Gaea and Kronos attacked at all was because they realized that they wouldn't be fit to rule.

Then the truth really hit me when a new kid came to camp Half-blood. He had a pretty good build from what I could tell. He had brownish blackish hair and his eyes were electric blue at that moment I knew Zeus had another kid. Right when he stepped onto the boundery line my thoughts were confirmed.

Right above his head was a lightning bolt "All hail Jake son of Zeus" said Chiron as he kneeled when he saw them kneeling I saw a glint in his eye and I knew he was power hungry.

After about a phew years Jake had everyone under his control. When he got his first quest he chose Annabeth and grover while they did the quest I saw that Jake would look at Annabeth like she was his and know one else's. I didn't really mind that he had gotten Annabeth to be his girlfriend. After all she was the one who suggested that I might be a spy.

After another phew years Jake had taken over camp little by little. After he had gotten the last camper on his side I stopped watching the camp. After that I saw all my old friends and Jake and Annabeth given god ship I was sad now I would have to watch them until they faded.

**199 years later**

I had finely mastered all my new powers with the shadows and now I would be able to get out of my prison "BOOOOM" You could hear it all the way from New York I stepped out of my prison and looked at the world that lay before me.

**TADA I have made the starting of my story and now I will see if you guys like it so send me your views on this. Please favorite and follow or just yell at my story and believe that I can hear you. Anyway I hoped you liked my story and see you soon I hope "**_Gulps" _**Ohhh story writer where are you? Oh gosh no please save me from this nightmare.**


	2. Who is he?

**Hello good people of fanfiction. I hope you like this chapter and rate it or whatever. By the way sorry about it taking a few days I had trouble with my account which made it so I couldn't post the next chapter. But enough about me on with the story.**

**A few months after Shade escaped**

**Thrown room**

**Hestia's pov**

"What could have gotten Zeus so mad?" I thought while looking at the livid king of the gods. "I have come across a disturbing thing while looking at the world! What is it father?" Artemis asked she hasn't been the same since we found out that one of her hunters were spy's for the war! "While looking at the world I sensed a presence that I have never felt before it was so dark and powerful that I had to leave or it would have sensed me!"

"And killed me!" I was shocked I had never known Zeus to admit something could kill him. "Artemis I want you to hunt it down and see if its friendly or if its an enemy! Of course father me and my hunters will start right away that monster wont know what hit it!" She said with a false bravado. And with that everyone flashed out I was just about to when.

I sensed someone contacting me "Who is it?" I asked "It is Nyx!" Those three words shocked me "I thought you were dead?!"

**Shades pov**

"It seems that Hestia is as surprised that Nyx is alive! Yes it seems so. What are we going to do now that Artemis is hunting me?"

"We will figure that out once we get to that road!" At that we all nodded in agreement. "Perseus? Yes? Can you please tell them what happened while trapped with the shadows once they get here?" At that I sighed of course she had to ask.

**-Time skip-**

"While I was trapped with the shadows I was able to figure out that all prisons have a way out!" After I was done I sensed them shocked at what I had done in there.

"What are we going to do with you now?" Nyx asked. Now that I think about that what should I do? If I try to live at one of the camps Zeus would kill me And I won't be able to go to war against the gods because of my loyalty.

"I've got it here's what I'm going to do!" And with that my plan went into action.

**Artemis pov**

"Errrrr why does this creature seem to be able to stop me at every turn!?" I said I mean I'm the goddess of the hunt nothing should be able to slip from my grasp!

"I have know idea my lady but should we tell Zeus about this? Becuas we cant seem to figure out how to trap it! No I will tell father that I am having a little trouble with catching it but that's it!"

"Of course my lady." And with that Thalia left my tent. Great now what should I do? Now that I know that this creature is smarter then most?

Hmmm I could no that won't work. Maybe just maybe "It has to work!" I muttered to myself. And with that I called Thalia and Phoebe.

"You asked for us milady? Yes I have come up with a plan to see if this creature will har us! What is the plan my lady?"I then started telling them my plan.

**Phoebes pov **

"Why am I always the one who has to do these types of things?" I asked myself Here I am walking though the forest looking for this creature.

Suddenly I heard a rustle I looked around but didn't sense anything. I started walking again then I heard it again. Great now I have to run from whatever it is to keep up my act!

I am so mad about this! I then started running as if I'm scared. After a while I thought. Good I got rid of it! I heard a rustle I spoke to soon.

But before I could start running. A boy stepped out of the woods but it looked like he stepped out of the shadows. I got a good look at him and must I say even though I'm a maiden he is hot he had gorgeous black hair and his body had muscle but not enough to be a body builder and his eyes were pure white.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered "I am someone who has come to help you!" And before I knew it all I could see was black.

**Artemis pov**

I was getting a little worried its been a few days now and we haven't been contacted by Phoebe since the first day she went out. I then heard someone coming.

"My lady? What is it Thalia? I was wondering if Phoebe isn't back today can we send some search party's?"Of course!"

**Shades pov**

Its been a few days since I found the girl and brought her with me and after a while I realized that she was a hunter. And that she was sent to get information out of me.

"So who are you? My name is Shade! Why did you help me?" She try'ed to hide it I could tell but she had contempt for males in her voice.

"Alright I'm tired of this! Of what?" She asked confused "I already know your a hunter and that your trying to get information for Artemis!"

She looked at me shocked that I knew. "How did you figure it out? You may try hard but you cant make your contempt for men leave your voice!"

After a few seconds of silence I decided to continue. "I will answer some of your questions but not all of them!"

"What are you? I am a Demi-god. Who is your parent? I have know parent for I was disowned!" I said with anger in my voice. At that she paused. "Are you immortal? No.

"Who's side are you on? I am on know ones side at the moment. What is your full name? My full name is Shade Black! And now I think that's enough questions now I will send you to Artemis.

And before she could say anything she was engulfed by the shadows.

**Phoebes pov**

When I got back to camp all the hunters and Artemis were stunned. I was then whisked away to the medical tent in case I had any injury's. I then fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up. I was sent to Artemis tent to tell her everything I knew. "And that's it." I finished "One more thing before you go. Yes my lady? What did he look like?"

I thought about it for a minute and realized something. "He looked exactly like Perseus Jackson except he has pure white eyes!" At that Artemis look like she was mad when I mentioned Percy Jacksons name but it quickly disappeared.

I then left the tent.

**Artemis pov**

It's now seven years since we found Shade and we haven't seen him since. But that happened years ago And we now have a lot more hunters and most of them weren't found by us. Over the years we have been finding a few girls just out side are camp.

They always tell us they were saved by one man. There were at least three men who saved them one had white hair and black eyes. Another had red hair and red eyes and the last one had black hair and sea green eyes at first we thought he was Perseus but then we heard that most of the pupil was white. And his hair only had one black strip.

**Alright guys I hope you like this chapter. I think its one of the best chapters I've done so far. But that's just my opinion. Please review maybe favorite or follow or just hate me and love me at the same time.**


	3. Athena's daughter

**Hello hello I am here today to tell you all that the next chapter is here! Now who wants to hug me and cry in joy? What know one? I'm hurt I'm crushed I thought you all cared about this story!**

**Shades pov**

Its good to know that I'm still loved by a few of my friends but it hurt when I found out Annabeth never loved me. And then to find out my father didn't even want me!

Anyway after awhile I figured out what we could do now that I had escaped from my prison. So here I am helping other demigod children. I sometimes even recruit some of the demigods who want to join me.

"Hey Shade! Yeah Hammer? You have another mission that has to be taken care of! K Ill be back in a few hours!" I then shadow traveled to the war room. "What is the mission lady Nyx? A little girl was seen being hit by her father I want you to get her and send her to the hunters! Why me? Why not one of the others? Because the Chimera was sent to kill the girl and the hunters are tracking it only you can finish this mission and not get caught by them! Of course lady Nyx."

**-Time Skip-**

I knocked on the door. I then heard someone say something but I couldn't make out what they said so I waited a few seconds later the door was opened. Standing before me was a very handsome man who looked like he could be a male model. "Yes?" He spoke pleasantly but I could tell his voice held a hint of anger that I had interupted him. "Hello I am here to collect your daughter from you! What makes you think you can do that!?" He had now stopped cover up his anger.

"Because you have been mistreating your daughter! How do you know about that?! That is of none of your concern!" I stated to the man. "If you don't leave now Ill call the police! If you do I will kill you! Now if you don't let me take your daughter I will be forced to use force!" If this wasn't so serious I would have laughed at my statement.

"You'll be forced to use force? Hahahahaha! Listen whoever you are you will never take my daughter away from me!" I sighed then said. "Why are you all so stubborn! Huh?" He asked confused I then decked him. I then walked into the room the girl was in. "W-Who are you? I am someone who is here to help!" After my statement I started healing all her cuts and her bruises.

After I was done I was able to get a good look at her she was very skinny from lack of food and she had brown eyes. So whats your name? She just stared at me scared I would hit her or worse. Alright how about a deal?" She looked at me warily. "Ill tell you my name if you tell me yours! Is it a deal?" She nodded.

"My name is Shade! M-My name is Jane." She said in a frightend voice. "Its all right I'm here to give you a new home." I stated to her "W-What kind of home? A home where there are no boys there Is a goddess named Artemis who travels with a group of girls."

I then started telling her about the gods. "So these hunters of Artemis are like me? Most of them some of them are worse but yeah there like you. Alright I accept! Good now lets head out before any monsters decide they want a snack!"

**Artemis pov**

Its been a week now and we still haven't caught the Chimera I have just started noticing that the Chimera seems to be on a path to somewhere.

"My lady? What is it Thalia? We just spotted the Chimera going into a city!" I cursed this will be much harder now that its in the city. "Thank you Thalia please inform the hunters we will go into the city in a few minutes."

"Of course my lady." I then thought back to the old days when she used to be so happy but after Perseus was banished. She lost all the life in her eyes. And now I'm sad I won't ever get my old huntress back unless Zeus decided that Perseus should be let free.

But that will never happen. Zeus is to pridefull.

**Shades pov**

We were nearing are destination but I could sense the Chimera closing in on us. We started moving faster untill we heard the Chimera roar and looked back to see it running full steam at us.

"Jane get behind me I will take care of it!" She quickly when behind me. I walked towards the Chimera. "Hello my friend it's been far to long since I last killed you!" It looked at me and then recignazation passed its eyes.

It growled at me but I could see the fear in its eyes.

**Random hunters pov**

We had just spotted the Chimera barreling down a street and were in hot pursuit. But it seemed like it didn't care that we were following it but I ignored that.

We had just gotten to the end of the street but what I saw was a surprise. Someone in all black was fighting off the Chimera with no problem.

After about two minutes the person had killed the Chimera. "I know your there Artemis!" The person stated I noticed that the voice sounded a lot like a male voice. But I was mostly shocked that he had noticed are presence.

"Who are you boy!" Artemis spat with as much distaste as possible I nodded I am so glad I found Artemis if i hadn't I wouldn't have found out how much men do to us women.

"Come now Artemis cant you remember that little spat we had when I first appeared!" I was getting curious what did he meen I was deturmend to find out after all I am a daughter of Athena.

**Oh my I wonder who this daughter of Athena is? And who would do such an evil thing of putting an Athena girl against Perseus. _Cue evil laugh_. Anyway Hope you liked this chapter. **


	4. The Shade

**Hello good people of fanfiction! Sorry about it taking a few days but my birthday was just a few days ago and me and my family have been celebrating. Also my dad left out town for 10 days. So yeah pretty busy. But you dont want to read about my life! No you want to read my story so here it is.**

**Shades pov**

"Did you take care of everything Shade? Yes but there's a problem! What is it? I cant leave! WHAT WHY? Because its about time Olympus knows about Shade and his shadow warriors!" She stayed silent. "yes I guess your right but if they try to kill you again! Understood by the way thanks for the present!"

I then slashed the Iris message. Right when I was about to leave I sensed someone. "I know your there Artemis!" She then jumped down from where she was hiding with a scowl on her face. "What did you hope to gain from me? I want to know who you were talking to and how you killed the Chimera. First you shouldn't try and listen in on peoples conversations! Second I wont tell you who I was talking to. And third you have to figure out how I killed it by your self."

She left with an even bigger scowl on her face. I left to but not before I placed a trap.

**Hunters pov**

Well that conversation didn't help at all. I thought I then started following Shade as he calls himself. But all of the sudden I felt something near my foot the next thing I know I'm hanging upside down. When I looked back to where Shade had been a minute ago I saw that he had doubled back and now was facing me.

**Shades pov**

I took in a sharp breath the girl looked exactly like Annabeth except her eyes were slightly darker. "Do you know why I trapped you instead of confronting you?" I asked the girl. She shook her head. "Its because if I had confronted you it wouldn't of done much good correct? I don't know about that." She said. "Are you one of Athena's children?" I asked. She nodded. "Well then I rest my case!"

"I wont help you down cause maybe just maybe this will teach you from eavesdropping!" I then started walking off while listening to her screams of protest. "Scream all you want it wont help you." I muttered.

Later that evening I was heading down to dinner only to be stopped by one of the hunters. "Yes? Where do you think your going boy!" She spat at me. "To the dinning tent your lady asked me to join!" I stated like it was the most obvious answer.

"I don't think so boy you may have Artemis fooled but you cant fool us!" I just shook my head and asked in my head. "Why am I always stuck with the Ares girls?"

"Listen princess I have dealt with much more worse things then you so why don't you run along and braid each others hair or something!" She was fuming now. "How dare you I have been with the hunt for over one hundred years! And seen much worse then a little boy who can kill a Chimera!"

"Really? Then have you faced off Hyperion and Atlas? Were you thrown into Tartarus two times? Did you face off the Minotaur five times? Were you in both of the wars with Kronos and Gaia?" She now looked scared. "H-How old are you? I am two hundred and sixty two." She looked like she was going to wet her pants at any moment so I said. "Good day to you!" And walked off. The hunters have now been leaving me alone after that except one.

Know matter what I did she wouldn't leave me alone. "THAT'S IT what do you want!" I said angrily."I want to know all about you! listen ummm. Sophie. Sophie I wont tell you a thing so you talk to Artemis or find my boss." With that said I started walking off.

After that I had finely gotten rid of the Athena girl for good I hope. And now is the fateful day where I reveal myself to the gods. "Are you ready? Yes lets go!" We then were flashed away from the camp and into Olympus. And into the thrown room.

"Daughter I see you have one of them? No father I don't! Then who is this? Remember that energy surge that happend seven years ago? Yes! Well this was the cause of that!" Zeus then looked at me hoping to find some sign from me. I then started walking into the middle of the room so that all the gods could get a better look at me. "WHY DON'T YOU BOW TO ME!" He yelled after I stood there for two minutes.

"Because I will never bow to someone who banished millions of hero's to there deaths!" Zeus now looked nervous that spoken to him like they could take his thrown away from him. But he hid it well under his bravado. "I am king of the gods and you will do what I say!" He then grabbed his bolt to make sure he was respected.

"Exactly you are the king of gods not the king of half-bloods! He looked shocked at first but then he looked down right mad. "This is what happens when you disrespect ME!" He then threw his bolt at me.

**Hades pov**

I'm surprised that my brother is stupid enough to try and kill someone who made such a powerful energy signature. After a few seconds Zeus looked proud that he had killed something so powerful. "You see I guess I was wrong on how powerful he was!" Then all of the sudden we heard laughing. And when the smoke cleared.

I saw the boy that Zeus claimed to kill. "H-How are you alive? You really think you could kill the only good memory I have?" At that everyone looked confused even Athena! "Let me explain when you cast me off you put me in a place which was much worse then Tartarus!" I shuddered I only knew one place that was worse then Tartarus. I also know that we put a lot of demigods and mortals in there.

"When I finely escaped from there my whole being was so horrible unstable from being in there and from being betrayed. That I had only an ounce of good in me left that the good in me put my body asleep and made a Shade of my body so that the rest of my goodness could collect enough good that when I return to my body I wont be as insane enough to kill myself!"

I was shocked and so was everyone else it seems when I got a good look around. "If I may ask who were you before this?" Athena asked. "You will have to figure that out by your self! But don't worry I will start leaving hints!"

"The first hint is I was in love before I was betrayed! Oh that helps a lot." I said and Hermes and Apollo snorted. Before Zeus could say anything the boy beat him to it. I am the leader of the people who keep saving the demigods and who keep sending the girls to Artemis!" He then tossed something to Zeus. "Keep in touch!" And then shadow traveled away. leaving us gaping.

**And there you go that is why Perseus isn't that bad as he should be after being stuck in the shadows! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review favorite follow or just yell at your screen and say I'm a bad writer!**


	5. The army

**Sup guys! I am here to bring you joy and laughter and now I must ask you a question! Who should Percy fall in love with?**

**Artemis: 0**

**Annbeth: 0**

**Zoe: 0**

**Hestia: 0**

**Athena: 0**

**Nyx: 0**

**Random: 0**

**And those are the choices so far if you can think of someone you would like to pick that isn't in the choices then that's fine. But for now you must read the story!**

**Shades pov**

Well that was an interesting meeting I thought while heading back to home base.

**-Flashback-**

_Hmm I think I might have shocked Zeus enough that he acutely shocked himself! "How did you do that? My mind was in so much turmoil that my patron did it with His powers! Who is your patron? Before I tell you were gonna play a game! What type of game? That's what you have to find out now I will give you three chances to guess the patrons in this room!"_

_"Alright I accept!" I knew you would I thought to myself. "Here is your first hint Shadows! This is an insult to my intellect the answer is Hades! Wrong!" Now she looked mad that she had gotten a question wrong. Good my plan is working._

_"Second hint is. Gorgeous! Aphrodite! Nope!" I said popping the p. "Third hint is. Water! Poseidon! No!" I then asked them to step out. Eros Eberus and Pontos stepped out of the sadows. "How are they here when I cant sense them?" surprisingly Artemis asked. "I used my shadow powers to hid them!"_

_"Oh. Well I better get going back to my army if you have any questions ask my patrons." before they could say any thing I had shadow traveled away._

**-End of Flashback-**

And that's how the meeting went it was fun watching Athena getting mad over not knowing the right answers. "Sir?! Yes soldier? We are having trouble with one of the new recruits! What is the problem? He wont listen to any of his superiors!"

"I will be there in a few minutes I just have to take care of something first!" The soldier nodded and left. Ever since my escape I had started building an army in case of another war and now I had up to one million soldiers over the globe. But all of them always asked one question before they joined who was I?

I had always said I was shade but they new I wasn't saying the whole truth but after a phew years in the army they knew not to ask me cause I would never say. But then there was the soldiers that joined who thought they were better then all of us combined. And now I would have to deal with another one.

"Another big ego kid?" Asked my second in command. "Yeah I swear there's one in every group that joins!" My second nodded in agreement. But you could hardly tell because she always wore a hood or a helmet.

She was a very atractive but every guy who asked her out she turned down soon everyone knew except the recruits not to ask her. I found out that the one reason so many ask her out is because they have a bet on whoever finds out who she is gets almost all are magic items. Once they were turned down they would start to try and trick her into taking her helmet off or grabbing it same with the hood.

But they all failed because the hood and the helmet were enchanted. Only one person knew her identity and she didn't know that someone knew. And that person was me for I was the one who got her to join but she never found out it was me.

"Well I need a shower so see you after you beat the kid up! Yeah see ya." I then shadow traveled to where the kid was. When I got there I saw that he was talking to a lot of my soldiers. "If your leader is so good then why isn't he ever on the missions? Is he that scared of them or I bet hes not even good at fighting!"

**Narrators pov**

"I will challenge him to a duel if he even has the courage to show up. I accept your challenge!" The kid turned around to find a boy that looked about nineteen and had black hair and pure white eyes. "Who are you? I am the leader and if you think your man enough to challenge me then you will get your fight!"

Suddenly everyone was transported into an arena. Everyone blinked for a second then they saw that there leader and the recruit were in there ready positions already. "You will wish you never came!" Spat the new kid. "I am sorry child but you will never win against me! I am not a child I am sixteen!"

"And I'm 262 years old!" The kid was shocked but then realized he must have been blessed with immortality.

Suddenly the leader started walking towards him with his sword at his side. The kid just charged but the leader stepped out of the way like a bull fighter.

Then the kid started attacking him but after awhile he realized that the leader wasn't even trying. Then the leader started attacking. In just one hit the kids sword was knocked out of his hand.

"Hmmm that was interesting wasn't! Please don't kill me!" The child pleaded. "Don't worry I won't I will just make sure you have a very bad punishment.

A few weeks later you could hear the kid cry in pain as he moved boulders That were twice as big as him.

**Well that was interesting chapter. Sorry about it not being one of the good chapters this was mostly about the army that was created. Hope you liked it anyway. Don't forget to vote and don't forget to follow and favorite and review.**


	6. Second

**Heya guys I might have some trouble updating my story cause I have another one going on. So it will take a while for me to upload some of my new chapters! By the way I will need you to start voting on who Percy should fall in love with! After I write 10 chapters there wont be anymore voting! So here's the votes so far.**

**Artemis: 0**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Zoe: 1**

**Hestia: 0**

**Athena: 0**

**Nyx: 0**

**Random: 0**

**And don't forget you can give me other suggestions if you don't like any of the choices. And now on with the story.**

**Athena's pov**

The boy was interesting first off he wasn't the least bit scared When Zeus threw his bolt at him. And also the news about him being a shade of his regular person was very strange and to top it off he got out of the prison of the shadows where we put the most evil people in.

Except one who wasn't evil but was to strong and we feared he would over throw us. When we should never have done that if we hadn't maybe this shade person wouldn't have to help us.

But you cant change fate. I guess we will just have to cope with this Shade.

**Shades pov**

I was starting to get really bored and when I get bored things go boom! A lot. But then I started thinking about what it will be like now that both the camps have been combined. And what will happen when I see all my ex friends and siblings if I have any. But I mostly thought about what will happen when I see Annabeth. I then looked at my clock to see that I should go now.

**Seconds pov Name wont be mentioned until later.**

I was wondering why the commander was acting like this he has never acted like this since I joined.

**-Flashback-**

_I was wandering around the sky because I had died but before I could head to the underworld I was sent to the sky thanks to my lady Artemis. _**(Can you guess who she is now? No! well then you people need help) **_ I was happy that I was close enough that she sent me to the sky. But when I found out Orion was here to I knew I would hate it here._

_So here I am walking around board out of my mind and also trying to stay away from Orion. I then felt a presence "Hello Zoe!" I turned around to see a man dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering his face. "Who are you?! I am someone who can get you excitement again! I will give you a chance to return to the hunters to!"_

_I was getting worried he sounded so sure of himself but then I realized that he was a male and he would likely turn on me or thought he could do it because he had a big ego. "How do I know you aren't lieng boy!" I spat out the boy part with as much venem as I could. He then pulled off his hood I gasped he looked exactly like Percy Jackson except his eyes they were pure white._

_But the biggest thing was his eyes they held a lot of sadness and pain and also hurt. "I am Shade! And the answer to your question is you don't its a gamble but what is there to lose? Your maiden hood you already lost that!" I was shocked I had made sure that know one knew even Artemis there was only one person who I told._

_"Perseus? NO I am not Perseus I am simply the man who put him out of his misery. I then thought about what he meant and figured it out."You killed him! Yes but he asked me to I only did what I thought was right but before he died he told me things and one of them was for you he left you a note explaining everything there is also a box here he gave me."_

_"I will leave you for now to look at what the note says." He then shadow traveled away. I looked down at the envelope I opened it and read the note._

_Dear Zoe_

_First thing I would like to say is I am sorry I wasn't able to save you it hurt me bad when my first friend died! But then there were more deaths in my future but enough about me. Thalia replaced you in the hunters she now leads them to there victory. I would also say that know matter what Zoe you will never be able to bring me back for I have made myself fade from exsistence. Do not blame Shade for what he did I was happy to die. However I knew that if I were to die I should leave everyone that still likes me a note on how I faded! That way I could repay my old debts. I was able to make myself fade because I figured it out something know one should. We can make are selves imortal! I will tell you how but when your done reading the letter BURN IT! I also told Shade how to do it. I am sorry old friend but now has come the time for Percy Jackson to die and a new hero to take his place!_

_Yours sincerly Persus_

_P.S I know what it feels like to be unloved and not a virgin!_

_I was shocked but sad to. I opened the box and started crying even harder. There in the box surrounded by velvet was riptide. It was like he was in the room talking to me."Keep up the fight!"_

_I nodded and called for Shade. "I will come with you!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

When I asked if I could see how the hunters are doing Shade had told me he was making an army to protect different parts of the gods forces he said I could watch the hunters.

And now threw out my whole time in service I had finely seen Shades facade break just a little but that's all I needed to get him back cause I knew that he had absorbed Percy and now had all the pain that Percy had.

**Sorry about the wait I've just been really busy I have homework coming and also I am taking a clase so that I can learn about the history of church's around the world and how they work! Plus I have guitar lessons and have to practice I am also working on another story. I don't even know how I finished this chapter! But that will explain why some of my chapters will take so long! Anyway this just another part of the history behind Zoe. Thank you all for reading please review and favorite and follow.**


	7. Brother

**Sup guys hope you like this next chapter. Here are the votes for the pairing.**

**Artemis: 1**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Zoe: 1**

**Hestia: 0**

**Athena: 0**

**Nyx: 0**

**Random: 0**

**And there we go remember to give me other ideas for the pairing of percy. Anyway here's the next chapter sorry it took so long.**

**Shades pov**

"I hate the gods so much right now thinking they can order me around when I'm the one saving there freaking butts!" I said while pacing the floor. "It cant be all bad what do they want you to do?" My trusted second asked.

"They want us to go to there camp! So now we will have to deal with the stupid campers and there imortal campers! And I am not going to enjoy any thing at that camp they think there all so mighty that makes them have bigger egos and they will think there better then us because they killed a few monsters!"

After I finished my rant I could see that m second was thinking about what she would do if the males flirt with her or the hunters come to camp. "I'm sorry I forgot that you also will have problems at the camp to."

"Can we just say no? I'm afraid not I heard that they will be attacking the camp!" I then started walking away but one thing bothered me how will I be able to fight when I've used so much of the mist on the gods and later the campers so that they wont realize its me?

**Time skip to camp**

**Annabeth's pov**

Well this is going to be strange meeting some of the most dangerous people on earth except for my boyfriend **(I have no clue what the son of Zeus name should be so please give me some ideas) **Hes the best of them all though I do wonder why they didn't ask him to join?

"Hey there gorgeous!" I giggle "Hi babe! What are you doing here so early? Well besides seeing my girlfriend I have to be here to greet the new people since I'm the leader of camp!"

I started thinking about how awesome my boyfriend is much better then Percy! I froze I haven't remembered him for two hundred years! I felt myself tense. "You remembered him again didn't you? Yes!" That one word made me feel so much better on letting it out.

Before we could get into a conversation the gods appeared. "They will be here in a few minutes alert the campers!" my mother said so me and my boyfriend ran to get them a few minutes later we were all in rows of fifty there were now over one thousand campers and I thought we looked pretty impresive.

Suddenly a black shadow appeared that was big enough to swallow are army of campers. Then a bunch of people dressed in black armor and assasin clothes or just black jeans and a black shirt so everyone had black on. All I could think was Nico would love these people.

Zeus and his son stepped forward. "Where is the leader of your group?!" Zeus asked. Suddenly another black portal appeared and out stepped a girl about seventeen she had the same black armor as the other people only she wore a black cape with a silver design on it. "I am the leader until are general finishes his mission!" I also noticed that Zeus and several gods let out sighs of relief when she said that there general wasn't coming until later.

Artemis stepped forward. "Why are you the leader? I am happy to say that the general is letting me tell you who I am so that way know one will try and see for themselves!" She gave a pointed look at me and my cabin. She then took off her helmet which was covering her face.

And I couldn't believe it there right in front of us was Zoe Nightshade. "ZOE!" Artemis yelled and ran to her I noticed that all the hunters were running to her also and some of Zoe's warriors were running to her while taking off there helmets or hoods none of them looked like I knew them but the hunters apprently did cause they hugged each and every one of them.

After all the hugs were given Artemis asked. "How are you all alive I am positive that you died I even sent some of you to the stars! Well I don't know about the others but the general was the one who got me out of the sky it seems as if he defies fate!" All the hunters said the same thing that this general that they follow got them out of the underworld or the sky but one thing always stayed the same with there stories! They didn't know who he is in fact it seemed as if know one knows who he is all they remember is his eyes.

I couldn't wait anymore I had to ask. Do you know if Thalia is in your group? She died? In the last war! suddenly two people walked up and when I saw who they were I cried and hugged them both there in flesh and blood was Thalia and Luke. Hermes ran over and hugged Luke.

"Traitor! They have brought a traitor..." He never got to finish the sentence cause another portal appeared and out stepped a boy around seventeen he had black hair and had black armor that had a diffrent design then all the others armor but what really caught my attention was his eyes they were completely utterly white and when I looked into them I felt myself forgetting what he looked like only remembering his eyes.

"You will not harm Luke if you do you will have to answer to me I have made sure that he serves me and only me!" Suddenly his appearence changed and he had grey hair and black eyes and his body looked skinny. "Hello I am the brother of Shade I am here to lead until the war is over!

**WHAT! Shade has a brother this changes everything! When did Poseidon have another kid with sally tune in next chapter to find out! Remember to review favorite and follow. I am also very sorry about how long this chapter took but like I said last chapter I'm really busy these days. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter and I cant wait for the next chapter!**


	8. Percy Jackson

**And now here is the next chapter but before we get into that here is the votes for the pairing for Percy.**

**Artemis: 1**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Zoe: 2**

**Hestia: 0**

**Athena: 0**

**Nyx: 1**

**Random: 0**

**And those are the votes! Oh I almost forgot if you don't like the choices for the pairing then you can vote for someone else. And now on with the story.**

**Shades pov**

I was starting to get worried after me and part of my army got to camp the hunters came! And then I started to feel like people were watching me so I kept looking over my shoulder every few seconds even my second felt like someone was watching me.

I had thought by making it look like I'm shades brother would throw them off the trail but soon I realized that only made them question me more. "Hey Jack!" I turn around to see my second and sigh in relief the presence of watchers was gone. "Yeah? I need to talk to you about something! Alright meet me at the one place and make sure your not followed! Its not me who has to make sure its you!" I glare at her as she walks off.

**Time skip**

I'm now waiting for my second I was able to escape the feeling of being watched so now I have to wait for my second. Suddenly I hear rustling I turn to the noise I turn to see my second. "Were you followed? No you? No now what did you want to talk about? I talked with everyone I could and couldn't figure out what happend to Perseus! So I was wondering if you could tell me about him?"

I stayed quiet for awhile until I looked over and saw that she was giving me the puppy dog stare. "Stop it!... Stop it!"...

"Fine what do you want to know? Where did you meet him? It was in mount othrys! WHAT why didn't you tell me you met him there! Because it was there that he gave up on life!"

**-Flashback-**

**Mount othrys **

_I was now walking up towards Where Atlas holds the sky. I had gotten as far as the gardens until I had to stop. "YOU how dare you come here after you made are father hold the sky again! We will not let you take an apple either! I swear on the styx I am not here to take an apple I am here to free your father!"_

_They waited for me to be struck down and when I wasn't they had surprised faces. "Why would you do that I thought you served the gods? Not anymore now please let me threw."After that I got to where Atlas holds the sky and when he saw me he was mad. "Perseus Jackson here to rub it in my face that Gaea failed along with Kronos! Not at all."_

_He was now looking confused. "Well if your not here to gloat then why are you hear?! I'm here to free you from your burden! A lie why would you do that!? Because I was betrayed I gave the gods everything and they tossed me aside like yesterdays trash! You wont be able to hold the sky for that long! Oh I will I was stuck in the shadows long enough to be able to hold the sky for really long!" And with that I slashed his restraints and took his place._

_"I thank you Perseus but I have one question! What is it? How will you get out of the burden? I already have a plan for that._

**-End of Flashback-**

And that's when I decided to show up he asked me to tell everyone I met that knew him that I had killed him! Is he still there? Yes but I don't think you should see him he has changed a lot!

**-Time skip-**

**Zoe's pov**

I was getting worried about what Shade said What if he really is different? I had decided to go see if Perseus would like to be free of his burden.

I had just gotten past my sisters and now I'm walking up to where the sky meets the earth. And what I saw was amazing. A small part of me didn't believe that Perseus could hold the sky for that long!

But there he was after all these years he is still holding the sky up. I started walking towards him until I was pulled back.

When I looked to see who it was I was surprised. "You cant talk to him! And why not! Because if you do you will cause him pain! And how would you know that!"

"Because I am the one helping him! What? He has so many bad feelings towards everyone so I've been finding good feelings from the people he knew so that way he wont try and kill them!"

"How are you going to give him the good memory's? I will rejoin my body with his! What do you meen rejoin him?! I used to be a part of him I am the last of his good memory's!"

"But how are you here how could you have split yourself off of your real body? Only a god can help you do that! I had a little help from one of the gods that still like me!"

"Who? I cant tell you that! Well can you tell me who else knows who you are? No I am sorry I cant tell you that either!"

I then punched him in the face and ran to where Perseus is holding the sky. I am now facing him and he looks up. "Hello Perseus! Hello Zoe!"

**Dum dum dum! I wonder what's going to happen! Toon in next time to find out. Hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Also don't forget to vote on who Percy will like in the later chapters.**


	9. Father

**So sorry about the wait but I was sick for a week and I've also been working on my other story's so thats my excuse for now, anyway here's the votes so far.**

**Artemis: 1**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Zoe: 4**

**Hestia: 0**

**Athena: 0**

**Nyx: 1**

**Random: 0**

**And there we go, I have to say I'm working myself a bit to much right now I'm writing three story's at once so I'm a lottle pressed so I'll have to think of something but anyway on with the story.**

**Shades pov**

No no no shes dead shes dead there is know way she can servive me. I just have to hope he goes easy on her.

**Zoe pov**

I still cant believe that this is the real Percy and the other one was a copy. "So you finely figured it out? Yes. Good I know everything by the way from the memory's of my shade."

From what I could tell Percy didn't seem to be a very evil person but I knew that looks don't always tell you everything. "So why are you still under the sky? Why didn't you get someone else to hold it? And HOW THE HECK CAN YOU HOLD FOR THIS LONG!?"

He winced slightly as if it hurt his ears. "I wanted to be left alone. Plane and simple and I knew know one would check the sky as long as it was being held and it wasn't a Olympian Holding it."

"So why did you never tell me you were alive? Cause of what I'm going to do to you right now!" I was confused what did he meen?

Suddenly I felt pain so much pain that I wanted to crawl in a hole or fight Atlas again. "My shade did worn that I would do something, I am terribly sorry about this, but you wanted to know how I've been holding the sky up for so long? It's because I've been feeding off people's life energy ever since I learned how, it's how I survived the Shadow realm."

"I was close to unconsciousness but I did manage to utter one more word before I passed out, "Why?" Then all I saw was darkness.

**Shades pov**

When I saw that Zoe had fallen unconsciousness I decided it was time I go got her. As I walked over I looked over at the real me and still couldn't get over on how I looked I was wearing a pair of jeans and a orange camp tee shirt I still had my sea green eyes but now I had a beard and I looked like nothing in the world could surprise me.

"So here to save her? Yes. Good I couldn't bare if I killed her I don't want another death on my mind, you better hurry before I suck all the life out of her.

**-Hello I am jerry the time skip enjoy my time skip-**

After I had gotten Zoe back to bed I had to go have a meeting with the gods. "So why am I here again?! You are here because we want to know what you were doing at mount Othrys!" Zeus said with his arrogant voice.

"Why would I tell you your not the one in charge!" I said controlling my anger as much as I could, but I could see that Zeus didn't control his anger as much as me. "I am the king of the gods you will do as I SAY! Exactly your king of the gods I'm not a god so I can do whatever I want."

Zeus face was starting to look a little tomato like. "You want to know what I was doing there?! I was there because unlike you I check to make sure prisoners stay in there prison!" Now Zeus looked scared.

"Is Atlas still holding the sky?" I turned my attention to Artemis. "Unfortunately no he's not he apparently tricked old primordial into holding the sky for him. Do you know where the other titans are? Yes Kronos as you know is still reforming but he's reforming a lot quicker then we anticipated Krio's is still in Tartarus Hyperion is still In the tree and Bob is still at hades palace."The people that knew about Bob chuckled slightly the others just looked confused.

"Who is Bob?" I figured it would be Athena who would ask since she hated not knowing. "Bob is Ipatus or better known the piercer. Why is he called Bob? Well as you know Hades has a new powerful weapon, he actually didn't plan on getting it his wife wanted more power so she made it in secret but someone stole it!"

"So she got all the big three kids to help her by going after the thief. When they found the thief he had already resurrected Ipatus and he attacked them. The child of Hades summoned ghosts to attack the thief, then he went into battle with the child of Zeus against some rouge sprits."

"Meanwhile the child of Poseidon went toe to toe with Ipatus." At that the gods gasped he had gone toe to toe with one of the greatest titans without the Styx curse. "After a while the son of Poseidon realized he couldn't beat him so he pulled Ipatus into the river leith, after he got out using his water powers to stay dry he named the titan Bob."

"After that they took him with them to Hades and gave him the sword and Bob and left. Now I'm confused what's so powerful about the sword that it makes Hads wife powerful to? Ahh I'm glad you asked Apollo. It was made from the seven keys of the underworld and was made so that it would be Hades new..."

Before I could finish someone burst through the doors and it was a satyr. "What is it satyr!?" The poor guy looked absolutely terrified but managed to guild it down for a few seconds. "Camp is being attacked by an army of monsters and its being lead by some guy that wields scyth."

The he gods then turned to me. "I thought you said that Kronos is still reforming?! I did and he still is, so this must be Chronos the primordial of time. How will we defeat him? Don't worry I will take care of him!"

And with that I shadow traveled to camp right into the open arms of some monsters. After I had killed them all I went over to the camps army and saw they weren't doing so hot, almost all of them were on the ground wounded or dieing. Then suddenly the monster army moved out of the way for someone.

A man in golden armor with dark gold eyes wielding a scyth stepped out. "Is this all the Olympions have to show us? Bring out you best warrior and let me do battle with him!" After he finished the child of Zeus stepped foreword.

"Then you will die to day Kronos for I am the best warrior since a thousand years!" After he had finished I couldn't help but laugh along with Chronos. "Hahahahaha your not the most powerful I can sense when someone's powerful and you aren't!"

Suddenly he noticed I was walking over and he paled. "How? Hello father! I spat."

**Wait wait wait I thought Poseidon was his dad? I don't know what's going on anymore so I guess I'll just have to wait for the next chapter like the rest of you. Please review, favorite, and follow. **


End file.
